


I've got you

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv wakes up screaming from another nightmare about Gordon she feels Aaron's hands wrap around her whispering comforting words only it's not Aaron it's Robert trying to sooth her.</p>
<p>It leads to a conversation that might mean they could get along after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerRaine14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/gifts).



> So I wrote this in like half an hour so if it's crap I am sorry it also came to me from no where so I had to write it.
> 
> I gifted this to Summerraine14 because she's amazing and I can talk to her about anything Robron

She’s had the nightmare ten times since she moved in with Aaron, the worst thing is she knows it’s not real she’s four years old in it for Christ sake. She tries to stop from waking up the way she does she can’t stand the look Aaron gives her when she wakes up screaming thinking he’s coming for her now like he got Aaron.

But she can’t and as much as she knows she should stop screaming because she’s safe and he’s in prison she can’t stop screaming she doesn’t stop screaming until her bedroom door opens and Aaron stumbles in as usual.

She feels his arms go around her and he shushes her “It’s okay I’ve got you” He mutters only it’s not Aaron’s voice this time it’s Roberts “Your safe” He tells her and she can’t help but stiffen her scream cuts off and she holds her tighter.

“Aaron?” She asks him when she gets her breath back.

“Went away on business remember? He’s gone for two day’s left at like 2 this morning to get there on time” Robert reminds her he pulls away to speak to her he looks awkward moving his hands like he thinks she’s going to stab him.

She nods her answer she’s ashamed herself for feeling so scared she doesn’t want to look at him, they don’t get on so she really doesn’t want him to have this over her.

“You alright love?” Chas asks sleepily from the doorway she hears Noah moaning to Charity about being woken up again and she feels even more ashamed.

She nods to her as well she doesn’t trust her own voice a quick check of her bedside alarm tells her it’s 4am and she sighs knowing she won’t be getting anymore sleep.

“Want a cup of tea?” Chas asks smiling when she gets a nod in return. “Rob?” Chas asks and Robert gives her a small no, she shuffles off down the stair and yawns loud enough to hear as she descends the staircase.

“Sorry” She mumbles to Robert when he doesn’t leave after a few minutes.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for Liv it’s normal to be scared, trust me I’ve been through some shit and even after years I still wake up sweating feeling like I’m about to have a heart attack my hearts beating that fast” Robert admits his voice low he sounds ashamed himself.

“I’m not scared I know he’s never hurt me, I know he will never hurt me Aaron wouldn’t let him but whenever I sleep I can’t get it out of my mind it’s like I’m a little girl again, I can hear him hurting Aaron next door then he comes into my room to hurt me as well and I can’t do nothing about it” Liv tells him she can’t help it her and Aaron always talk about it afterwards but she never thought she’d be telling it to Robert of all people.

“I have...” Robert begins to say he stops when Charity walks past her door with Noah, Charity glares in like she wants to knock her out for waking her up.

“I have nightmares about that as well you know” Robert tells her when he knows he’s not being overheard.

“What about him raping you?” She asks him her voice filled with so much venom and hate at the thought of that bastard.

“About him doing it to Aaron, only Aaron isn’t a kid he’s the same age as he is now, and Gordon is raping him right in front of me and I’m stuck watching it’s like my feet are superglued to the floor I can’t move as much as I need to get to him I can’t and I watch him doing it to him time and time again” Robert tells her he sees her flinch at the mention of rape but he carries on talking telling her that’s the one thing she likes about him he doesn’t sugar coat things to her because she’s younger he tells her how it is.

“How do you cope?” She finds herself asking him despite hating herself for asking him for anything, he hates her and she can’t bare him having this to use against her.

“I hug him, I wake him up I hold him and I smile when he tells me to fuck off for waking him up” Robert tells her smirking “I never tell him why I wake him up, he told me a long time ago that he doesn’t want me treating him differently after I found out what Gordon did, so I try my best not to but when I wake up I just need him awake with me so I know he’s okay” Robert tells her smiling gently when she meets his eyes.

“Why are you helping me? You hate me” She can’t help but ask.

“I don’t hate you” Robert laughs, she gives him a look and his smirk widens “I really don’t hate you, you annoy me a lot yes, but that’s only because you constantly rob Aaron from me, he changes our plans at the drop of a hat, even if you want to play monopoly do you know how much money I’ve lost on reservations because you wanted to do something, I still have those freaking tickets to Barcelona from months ago “Robert tells her laughing.

Chas comes in and sets her tea down on the night stand she looks between them then back at Liv as if to ask you okay with him being here, she gives her a small nod and she walks back down the stairs with a small smile on her lips.

“I hate the look they give me when I wake them up, it’s a mixture of pity from Chas and hate from Charity” She sighs wiping the tears from her eyes they haven’t stopped since she woke up.

“Should move out” Robert tells her.

“Oh yeah, you’d love that wouldn’t ya” She laughs.

“I meant us” Robert tells her smirking.

“Us? Why would I move out with you?” She asks confused.

“Well I meant me and Aaron” Robert smiles.

“Me, you and Aaron? Why would you want me to live with you?” She asks so confused.

“Because Aaron loves me and I do like you, just don’t like you robbing my boyfriend for stupid things” Robert laughs “Besides I would never want to split you two up, you make him happy and after all he’s been through I want him around everything that makes him happy” Robert shrugs.

“Where would we live? In Victoria’s? She’s only got a two bedroom and I’m not sleeping on the couch, even if I would get away from Charity” Liv tells him her eyes rolling when he laughs.

“I was talking about getting a house, you know your own room garden maybe a puppy the usual things couples do with a kid” Robert shrugs.

“Couples with a kid? I’m not your kid or Aaron’s” She tells him.

“I know I he’s your brother and legal guardian I just thought you’d like a dog you asked Aaron for one a few months back I know Chas said no because we lived in the pub but I thought if we got a house of our own and you lived with us we’d be able to get you one” Robert shrugs looking down at his hands.

“More like Aaron suggested we get a dog when we move out” Liv smirks her brother loves dogs he was almost as hurt when Chas shot her down about getting one, maybe more hurt actually.

“I haven’t asked him yet actually, haven’t even started looking I only thought about it then after you mentioned hating getting them up, stupid idea like doesn’t matter” Robert shrugs.

“Wait you only thought about moving out because I didn’t like them waking up when I have a bad dream?” She can’t help but asking cause that makes no sense at all.

“Yeah, makes sense like you’re not the only one that hates Charity you know, I am sick and tired of her constant flirting” He rolls his eyes she can’t help but feel sorry for him this one time cause Charity is annoying.

“What’s the catch?” She asks because there has to be one.

“Catch? There isn’t one well maybe there is a little catch but it’s more for Aaron’s sake than mine, besides I don’t even know if Aaron would want to move out” Robert tells her and it just makes her more curious what his catch is that she has to ask.

“If he did say yes and we moved what would the catch be?”

“To not hate me” Robert tells her smiling “Or if you can’t do that try and pretend for Aaron, he hates being in the middle and he feels torn between us I can’t stand it when he’s upset over us arguing over something stupid” Robert tells her smiling slightly.

“That’s it?” She asks him.

“Well maybe you know stop hogging all his time whenever I’ve booked us somewhere making me lose money” Robert laughs.

“Okay” She finds herself saying she doesn’t know why but she feels better than she does when she wakes up after that nightmare.

“Okay? Good at least if Aaron says no I’ve got you on my side, he might be so shocked we’re agreeing on something that he might just say yes” Robert laughs he goes to walk out the room but stops like he’s forgotten something.

“I’m gonna try and get back to sleep, you want me to stay on the floor while you sleep or will you be okay?” He asks.

“I’ll be fine thanks” She tells him adding the thanks when he’s closing the door.

She lays back down when he shuts the door and she feels good, she always thought Robert hated her wanted to steal Aaron away from her but maybe he isn’t all that bad after all. Maybe he’s an alright bloke he woke up and rushed to her when she woke up he tried to comfort her even offered to stay the night on the floor so she could feel safe enough to sleep.

Maybe they could get along after all, be friends or at least civil to each other.

Maybe she could make an effort after all he was thinking about her when he thought of moving actually wanted her to live with him and Aaron she’s not used to people wanting her, only Aaron.

She doesn’t know how but she feels herself falling back asleep, she’s never been able to sleep after one of those nightmares before. Surprisingly her thoughts were filled of her Aaron and Robert bickering over takeout food while Robert scowls at a puppy running under his feet tripping him up.

It makes her feel like she finally belongs somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
